


carnal desire ; or , the fawn & the wolf .

by rottenplums



Series: the fawn & the wolf . [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Barely Legal, Big Cock, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Desire, Doggy Style, Edging, Erotica, Experimental Style, Falling Asleep In His Arms, First Time Blow Jobs, Forehead Kisses, Forest Sex, Forests, From Sex to Love, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Grinding, Growling, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Milk, Moaning, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Cum, Predator/Prey, Prostate Milking, Pubic Hair, Purring, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shy Sex, Size Difference, Sleeping Together, Slow Sex, Small Penis, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Thick Cock - Freeform, Touching, Ultra Hardcore, Unprotected Sex, Urethral Play, Wolf Instincts, big penis, dark skin, femboy, hair-pulling but with antlers, rawdogging, rough anal sex, soft dom, thick thighs, tight pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenplums/pseuds/rottenplums
Summary: a wolf in the peak of his estrus finds a pretty fawn laying in a clearing . he sees his copper toned skin , his innocent hazel eyes , his slender build , his tender meat . . . his tight virgin ass . . . how could he resist ?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: the fawn & the wolf . [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	carnal desire ; or , the fawn & the wolf .

**Author's Note:**

> here is a self - indulgent story i ' ve been writing since june 2020 . it began as an idea ; what would happen if a wolf claimed a fawn as his own ? so , i wrote about it !
> 
> i hope you enjoy it as much as i do !! ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡

_THE YOUNG MAN _with wolfish features stalked another boy , cloaked in shadow . need pummeled through his body , a pure , unfiltered desire to breed . he regarded the soft fawn from where he stood , cloaked in the indigo shadows of the night forest . he lay in the soft meadow grass , the sweet scent of it wafting to the predator ‘ s nostrils . with his thin , tanned form , & six - tined antlers , tousled hair falling before his sparking chestnut - brown eyes . the muscles of the fawn - boy ‘ s back rippled as he ran a hand over foam green lichen . he almost seemed to glow , tawny hair resembling molten gold in the fading sunlight . & his nub of a tail, twitching just above his plump behind . . . what an adorable & absolutely irresistible specimen he was going to have his fill with tonight . . . the wolf hybrid was already throbbing at the thought of piercing him , grey tail swishing gaudily behind him .__

____

____

he stepped out of the shelter of the sweetgrass tufts , the scent clinging onto the slate grey fur of his tail . he cast his shadow over the vulnerable boy in the moss , his features elongated by the dipping sun . smaller creature’s fluted ears swivelled atop his head as the larger creature made himself noticed . his tanned head whipped around , scrambling away on all fours . his eyes, wide as saucers, were dark as the night sky & as clear as the stars . he was dishevelled, a pretty little frightened mess . the wolf noticed his flank rising & falling in panic & the fawn ‘ s taught muscles .

❝ hmm , little fawn , ❞ the canine purred . ❝ do not be afraid , i ’ m not going to hurt you . ❞ he approached him slowly , calloused soles not making even the slightest sound . he loomed over the boy sprawled in the summer grass , peering down at him with stormy eyes .

the overbearing sensation of searing hunger & steep arousal manifested in his stomach . a constant buzzing hummed between his thighs like a pack of angry wasps , his member constantly erect at its full length — an astounding eleven inches . his throbbing head was dripping excessive amounts of pre - cum in his ill - fitting tan pants , soaking into them , & his heavy - lidded eyes showed more black than grey pigment due to the dilation of his pupils .

he growled in a low , sultry tone , a purr rolling in the back of his throat . ❝ listen closely , boy : i ‘ m going to satisfy myself & i ‘ ll be off . you must do everything i instruct . do you understand , little fawn ? ❞

the dark - skinned boy stared up at the man towering before him . he trembled in the delicate wind , his apprehension tangible in the air . the scent of lichen & juniper leaves was thick in the damp air . he could smell his fear as well . when the other boy didn ‘ t reply , he rasped , ❝ i ‘ m not going to hurt a pretty boy like you . it ‘ ll be pleasurable , ❞ he insisted . his voice was made more firm this time

the hazel - eyed man swallowed hard , eyes still wide open in surprise , his ears pressed flat against his scull . ❝ y - yes . . . ❞ he added quickly , assuring that the wolf had every right to him & his body . ❝ i underst - st - stand . ❞ he nodded obediently , swallowing his fear .

the grey , furry beast shivered as the fawn ‘ s frightened timbre graced his pointed ears . he purred in delight , shuddering . the fawn ‘ s fear was a tangible thing , & it fueled him like a drug . the want of his body pressed against his own was becoming excruciatingly painful , a knot forming in his belly . arousal roared through his entire system , & his entire lower half was buzzing with pure , unbridled lust .

the wolf padded soundlessly over . ❝ i ‘ ll make you feel alive . your body will be ablaze as i pleasure you like no one else can , ❞ he explained , stalking towards the smaller boy still laying on the ground . the wolf crouched down in front of him , flexing his toes in the soft meadow grass , a sweet & musky scent swathing from his tail brushing the green blades . he cupped the fawn ‘ s face in his pale hand , claws buried in his brown hair . he didn ‘ t flinch at his touch , though his breath hitched , & his copper eyes looked elsewhere . a wan smile tugged at the corners of his mouth , pearlescent fangs peering through his lips .

❝ hmm , ❞ he lowed . ❝ are you afraid ? there ‘ s nothing to worry about . it only gets easier as i progress . ❞

the canine kissed the younger man , pale lips brushing over his copper - toned skin . he tasted like peaches & berries , honey - glazed red meat & a mother ‘ s fatty milk . he could tell by his flavour & timbre that he was still young — not much older than the age of adulthood . the golden sun dappled their tender séance , the light filtering through the tall pines . they were in a clearing , damp dirt beneath them & the dull smell of petrichor in the air . the wolf lifted the boy from the ground , muscular arms supporting the smaller figure ‘ s weight .

the pale - skinned man kissed his prominent collarbone , grazed his lips over his stomach , traced over the faint tawny line of hair running from his navel to underneath his pants with his clawed finger . he licked a stripe over his stomach . ❝ mm , what have we got here , little fawn ? a pretty dusting of hair , auburn & sweet . ❞ he hooked the waistline & pulled down .

the fawn ‘ s member was limp , hanging from between his legs & laying on his bronze thighs . it was small — a mere four inches — but his scrotum was inflated & full of his delectable seed , waiting to be swallowed . the foreskin was not yet pulled back , but he could just see the rosy pink tip , a beautiful red in the shadows of the flexible tan skin , ready to be caressed & loved .

❝ what a cute dick you ‘ ve been hiding from me . . . ❞ he cupped the smaller boy ‘ s ball sack in his hand , massaging it tenderly . he squeezed gently , careful to please & not to hurt . slowly , he moved his hand to his stiffening member , holding it & drawing circles on the shiny red head . it hardened immediately in his grasp , standing erect at five & a half inches . the fawn ‘ s arms were wrapped around the canine ‘ s muscular neck , legs wrapped around his waist , his dark eyes shut . he was whimpering , stubby tail between his legs . he seemed to be easing into the massive wolf ‘ s intimate gestures , & slowly , his mouth began to part , panting slightly .

the wolf ‘ s hand was brought back to his side , deciding he had readied the fawn sufficiently . instead , he bent over to bring his lips to the heady - scented erection between his delicate thighs . he spoke , his lips just grazing the soft foreskin , hot breath condensing on the rod . ❝ how does this feel ? ❞ he lapped the length once , licking a wet stripe from the base by his scrotum to his pearly tip .

he shuddered . ❝ hah , hmmph . . . ❞ he panted . ❝ . . . good . . . ❞ he brought up a hand to hide his sheepish face .

the wolf smirked , pointed teeth bared into a smile . ❝ i can give you more , ❞ he purred . he set the smaller fawn onto the ground , lettibg him lie down . he bent down to meet his stiff rod , the deep , musky scent of it enticing him . his tongue began circling the head of the fawn ‘ s erection . he could taste the delicate flavour of his pre - cum , lapping it up as it bubbled out from his urethra & pooled inside the minuscule slit at the head . the musky taste of it made his shaft painfully rub against his pants . he couln ‘ t wait to penetrate him , though he practised restraint .

he mouthed his head . it fit easily in his mouth . the wolf began with a slow , teasing kind of maneuver . immediately the fawn began to groan , lifting a hand to muffle the arousing sound . he licked the tip , salty pre - cum delightfully palettable on his tongue . he dragged his tongue across the minuscule hole of his urethra , where all the goodness leaked out . he made sure to apply more pressure there , & he was rewarded by more of the tawny - haired boy ‘ s feverish cries . his tongue curled around its length , teasing him . it lifted the boy ‘ s soft brown foreskin , licking underneath & reaching his most sensitive area .

he moved to begin deepthroating his shaft , the delicious , pinkish head slipping between his lips . then he sucked at the rod , his almost - six - inch member twitching in his mouth . saliva coated it , allowing it to slide down his throat with ease . ❝ hmm , mmph . . . ! ❞ with every rhythmic bob of the head , the boy ‘ s foreskin slipped up to cover the tip , only to be pulled back down to its limit , & every time , a small , embarrassed moan escaped from his cute mouth . ❝ aah ~ ! i - i ‘ m gonna c - cum . . . ❞

the antlered man ‘ s cheeks were a pretty bashful pink , his blue eyes heavy - lidded , mouth parted . his pretty pink tongue lolled out , saliva dripping onto his chin . ❝ aah ~ aaugnh ! ❞ he panted , loud moans carried into the steamy , sultry twilight air .

❝ shhh . . . ❞ he breathed onto his twitching member , leaving it unmilked & throbbing for release . his scrotum was bloated & heavy with creamy white semen yet to be released . ❝ not now , not yet , little fawn . ❞ the wolf tsked . he edged him , only suckling the rosy head , watching as he blinked away at stars , hanging in a painful abyss of denial of ecstacy . he reeled in the muffled moans gracing his ears , arousal burning in his body .

❝ f - fuck ❞ he spat on it , his saliva dripping down the five & a half inches . he licked a stripe from the base , wetting the shaft , & planted a small kiss on the slit at the tip . he exhaled softly , a satisfied sigh . ❝ let me finish , ❞ he moaned , his small member twitching in pleasure , fists holding onto clumps of soft grass . ❝ ggrk — ❞ he choked back tears , his soft lips parted . ❝ i want to come ~ ! ❞

the long haired wolf - man moved from his place kneeling on the ground to just beside his partner for the night . ❝ not , pretty fawn . it ‘ s my turn to be pleasured , ❞ he purred , tongue flashing before his pointed teeth . he burned with impatience , throbbing with excitement .

he stood , demanding that the copper - skinned fawn do the same . he mirrored the taller man . slowly & teasingly , he removed his pants , revealing his length . it was large , an above average eleven inches , & veins streaked & spiderwebbed across it . it throbbed , blood rushing to the crimson head flaring at the tip , clear , pearly liquids seeping from his urethra . his ball sack was painfully inflated , ready to plant his seed inside of his rectum .

he let out a low growl . his mind was muzzy from pure hunger he couldn ‘ t contain any longer . ❝ come , boy , ❞ he lowed . the fawn kneeled in front of him , galaxies clouded with lust shone in his eyes as he marvelled at his length . his body still quivered , though it was less noticeable . before he even had to tell him to , the fawn gaped his mouth & licked his tip . the wolf bit back a groan . his pre - cum was suckled out of his tender urethra , like the succulent nectar from a flower . a strange shiver ran down his spine .

he let the younger man take the reins . the fawn moved from his head to his shaft , holding it close to his round face with slender fingers . he nuzzled it , & it twitched in response . every delicate touch sent shivers careening down his spine ; it was hard to believe that this was his first time . the tan - bodied youth gaped his pink lips , saliva dripping down his chin . it seemed that most of earlier ‘ s sheepishness had melted away . good , the wolf thought .

he groaned as the fawn mouthed his throbbing erection , slipping the wet head past his lips . he felt the warmth of his breath brush his ravaging arousal , wet saliva dripping onto his slit . he lusted for more — no , needed more . he heard the boy gag on his length . he grinned . ❝ am i too big for you little fawn ? it ‘ s okay . use your hands . ❞ the fawn nodded , lips brushing his tip .

he mouthed him again , only coming to take four inches of him . he wrapped his slender fingers around his shaft . he began to bob on his head , pumping & twisting his hands . the wolf groaned , head reeling . his foreskin was geing pulled back & forth , saliva slicking his swollen head . the pressure , the wetness , the intimacy . . . they all fed into his raging arousal . his scrotum felt bloated , his rod basking in ecstacy & in pain . he passed a hand through his long silver hair , head tilted to the sky . he drank in the warmth of the sun on his cheeks before exhaling a small groan , observing the fawn at his feet .

he was looking up at him , his cheeks plump with his thick member & blown air . his hazel eyes were heavy - lidded , having lost their prior innocence which he had found so alluring . in those mossy green depths , he saw flecks of gold , & the lust & instinct that drove him . if he was honest , the canine would admit that he found this new - found libido in the antlered man was much more arousing .

the wolf found himself thumbing his fawn ‘ s cheek , gently guiding him . he was dangerously close to an orgasm , semen ready to erupt from his burning shaft . not yet he needed to plant his seed deep into his rectum , to fertilize his virgin fawn . he reluctantly pushed the boy ‘ s head away . ❝ enough , ❞ he groaned , gruff timbre somewhat weak from edging . ❝ i ‘ m reserving my cum for you . now stand . ❞ the tawny - haired man did so . he hated to leave his shaft throbbing for release , but he needed to breed this round - cheeked antlered beauty .

weakly , he moved closer to the boy standing in front of him . he crossed behind him , tail sweeping the long , summer grass . he loomed over him , pressing his smaller body close to him from behind , into something like an embrace . the wolf ‘ s stiff rod was curving beneath the fawn ‘ s parted legs , his head pressing into the soft skin of his scrotum & leaking pre - cum into his auburn pubic hairs . he caressed his body , hands roving over that sun - kissed skin of his . he moved over his sensitive nipples , tweaking them , before gliding just over his v - line . his touch was just as delicate as that of a butterfly ‘ s wings , teasing & playful . 

his grasp became more definitive when he set his hands firmly onto his waist . he exhaled . this was it . his head stil spun , exalted at the young man ‘ s soft moans . the pleasure he got from merely touching his pliable foreskin sent sparks flashing before his heavy - lidded eyes . his resolve grew ; he needed more , more than his saliva coating his girth , more than the brush of the fawn ‘ s auburn hairs over his urethra . nothing but carnal desire fueled him .

he teasingly grinded his swollen , puckered hole with the large , flared tip of his massive member . a soft yelp escaped the boy ‘ s lips . he moved a hand to steady his rod , pulling his wrist in slow motions in the process . he forced it into the baking wetness of his virgin walls . his thick head was inserted only halfway , & already his partner was clenching onto his member . he had to bite back a low growl , careful to not yet succumb to the instinct to dominate . tingles of pleasure careened down his spine as his head was pinched by the man ‘ s warm , eager boy pussy . he was in control , & he couldn ‘ t let himself be won over by this timid fawn .

he probed deeper , his massive member just barely fitting in his sinuous insides . the stud had only sheathed his length in the first two inches of the fawn ‘ s ribbed anus , & the copper - skinned man was already a trembling & groaning mess in his arms . he grinned , sharp teeth glinting in the setting sun . how fun fucking him senseless was going to be . he only hoped that the abundant amounts of his sticky precum & spit would be enough to lube his delightfully tight ass .

the wolf slipped inside , his foreskin pulled taut as he forced his girth inside of his flustered partner . pre - cum slickened his entry , & soon , he came to be halfway inside . he basked in the tight warmth of his insides , revelling in the supple skin constricting his member . his hardened length hummed , & his scrotum , & his entire being ; he couldn ‘ t take just this gentle dance . he lusted to rawdog the pretty little fawn , to pierce him & break his hymen & make him bleed . he growled .

he readjusted his position , allowing for better entry . the wolf moved one of his arms to wrap around his waist from the front . the other pressed over his chest , thumbing over one of his hardened nipples . this delicate movement elicited a high moan from the smaller boy . ❝ oh , ❞ the long haired man lowed . ❝ do you like your nipples to be toyed with ? & what happens when i pinch them , little fawn ? ❞ he tugged on the reddish bud of skin with his thumb & forefinger . he was met with another loud moan , accompanied by a convulsion of the copper - skinned body in his arms . ❝ you like that , don ‘ t you ? i ‘ ll use this tool to make you feel as ecstatic as i can . i will milk your prostate , caress your pretty penis , bruise your nipples , all for your pleasure . ❞

❝ mmh . . . y — yesss . . . ! ❞ the auburn - haired man whimpered , his slim body shuddering .

the long - haired man plunged deeper , hugging the fawn ‘ s body tight to his own , sheathing himself completely inside of him . he panted at his efforts , breathing onto the younger man ‘ s neck . the tightness of his un - lubed ass needed much force to be penetrated — force he was going to use for his own pleasure .

he began to slowly thrust his shaft , loosening his clenched rectum , pushing through the overwhelming tightness of his ribbed walls . with every thrust , he picked up speed , garnering himself breathy moans from the fawn as his flared tip pierced him . the wolf shivered as he rapidly pounded into his tight anus , the heat of their bodies setting his rod on fire .

the sounds of heavy breathing & wet slaps reigned in the clearing , their entangled bodies dappled with warm sunlight filtering through the verdant canopy above . backlit by the setting sun , one could only see their silhouettes , a tall , burly man with a wolf ‘ s tail roughly pounding into a smaller , thick - thighed boy , six - tined panache tembling above his head . the one below seemed barely conscious , too maddened with lust to have any control over his body . the other held him up with burly arms , one arm pressing his chest up to his own & playing with his nipple , & with the other he pumped his fist by the younger fawn ‘ s thighs , every sloppy motion eliciting a high moan from his open mouth .

the wolf could feel the beginnings of an orgasm building up in his stomach . his head felt clouded , excessive pre - cum bubbled out of his erect shaft , & his pelvis pounded into the boy , moving with even more vigor than before . he grinded repeatedly against his prostate . he leaned into him , his youthful , milky scent embalming his nostrils . he planted a sloppy kiss on his neck , grazing his canines over his soft copper skin . his aroma sent primal instincts coursing through his body , urging him to succumb to his darkest whims .

he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of the fawn ‘ s shoulder . blood rushed into his mouth , a metallic spray of liquid shot to the back of his throat . the boy tasted of lust & freshwater & gold . the crimson fluid sluiced down his throat as he swallowed . his predatory actions were met with gurgled screams , steamy from the tangible eroticism in his body . the wolf let out a low , husky growl , quieting his pained yelps . they melted back into moans . he lapped at the wound , nursing him .

❝ ah !! aah fu - fuck . . . ! aaugh ! ❞ the fawn moaned loudly , clearly on the cusp of an orgasm . the wolf only picked up his pace . he thrust deeper & deeper into his ribbed anus , wet slaps sounding through the forest . he repositioned himself , making sure to hit his tender prostate every time . his efforts were rewarded with teary - eyed moans , heightening to shrieks of pleasure at their highest . he quickened the pace of his wrist as well , feeling the smaller member twitch in his large hand as he jerked him off . ❝ i ‘ m going to come !! ❞ he shrieked .

sure enough , his five & a half inch erection spurted into his hand . he pulled back the soft foreskin , ejaculate spilling from his urethra . he moaned , his body writhing in bliss . ropes of semen strung onto the larger man ‘ s hand . he panted as it stoped , but soon came a second wave of breathy moans . the wolf felt a sticky , white fluid coat his shaft from the inside , the milk coming in waves . it lubed his fevered thrusts , & the warmth of the boy ‘ s milked prostate drove him mad . he quivered in the wolf ‘ s tight hold , groaning & panting in his arms . when his flow ceased , he collapsed in his arms , weightless , left completely to the wolf ‘ s mercy .

the smaller boy ‘ s intense orgasm only fueled his own . he was near his limit now ; only a bit longer . . . he readjusted once more , one arm looped around his waist , & the other pressed against his chest . his hand roved over the fawn ‘ s parted lips . he pressed his fingers onto his sopping wet tongue , saline semen dripping onto his chest when he didn ‘ t lick it off in time . he sucked on his fingers , enjoying the salty treat . sometimes , he would moan onto his spit - soaked digits , when the pleasure of his tight , overworked rectum was too much for the virgin to bear . the silver - eyed man eventually moved his hand , bracing his body & staunching the wound at his shoulder . the fawn hissed .

the stud pounded into his limp body . he couldn ‘ t take it anymore . he could only feel the intoxicating friction of the baking , sopping wet walls of his tight rectum heating up his massive rod . he pounded his cum - lubed ass , feeling only the heat of their tender skin grinding together . a building pressure grew in his belly , a heated humming in his scrotum . he tore through the fawn ‘ s insides , taking him to the hilt . he clenched his teeth as his bloated scrotum slapped against his plump behind , wet slaps emitting from the repeated contact . he groaned , burrowing his head into the boy ‘ s neck . the coil in his stomach snapped . with one final thrust , he plunged deeper into his rectum as he ever had & he planted his seed .

a low growl rumble in the wolf ‘ s threat as his cum spurted out of his swollen crimson tip , filling the fawn ‘ s insides with his seed . his head reeled , basking in the ecstacy of an intense orgasm . he rolled his head back , passing a hand through his long , silver hair . he filled him , slowly thrusting his twitching member , milking himself as much as he could . every thick ribbon of creamy white cum sent cold shivers down his spine . his legs almost quivered , toes curling in the soft grass . every shot of his semen set his dick alight , making his scrotum blissfully warm & fuzzy . the boy swallowed up his milk , moaning softly in the process . he was claiming the fawn as his own , & he felt elated .

he panted , his energy suddenly drained . the wolf thrust a few more times , enjoying the delightful tightness of his ass just a few seconds more , before pulling his length out . he collapsed onto the ground , the fawn still in his arms . he heard his tender moans & heavy panting die ease to steady breathing . his copper toned body still shook . he lay on his side , ejaculate & semen bubbling from his tender hole , dripping down onto his leg . the wolf felt a sudden fondness for the fawn . ❝ see , little fawn ? ❞ the wolf whispered , shifting closer lick away the blood beading at his shoulder . ❝ i have fulfilled my promise . ❞

the fawn shifted , wincing as the wetness of the larger man ‘ s tongue met with his wound & lapped away the blood . ❝ it felt . . . good . . . ❞ he pressed a hand over his own thigh , brushing over his scrotum & up along his v - line , ending at his navel .

the wolf smiled . ❝ please , ❞ he lowed , ❝ find me if you would like to experiment again . i would love to , my little fawn . ❞ he planted a soft kiss on a mole on his neck .

❝ okay . . . ❞ the auburn - haired man whispered . he rested his chin on the top of his head . there , he felt the fawn ‘ s muscles loosen , his breathing ease . he had fallen asleep . he seemed so youthful , so fragile . . . his hair trembled in the meadow wind , his eyelashes brushing his cheekbones . what a beautiful specimen .

❝ goodnight , my fawn . ❞ the wolf fell asleep in the meadow grass , the delicate fawn in his arms , only to be awoken by the morning dew at dawn .

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not continue this . it takes me a long time to write , so it may not be for a long while . heheh ~ !


End file.
